unexpected suprieses
by Mouse Maxwell
Summary: Ronins go to good USA and meet someone important to one of them
1. Default Chapter

Skweak Skweak   
Peak out from behind curtain   
Chiba Duo: Mouse Maxwell Dose not own Ronin Warriors But owns Shanda Sheba and Mrs. Neason" Thank You   
  
Chiba Heero: Mouse would appracaite any commets or suggestions that could help her improve writing  
  
Unexpected surprise  
  
  
Ryo sat in a window seat of an airplane heading for Tampa international airport in sunny Florida.  
  
"Hey Ryo were are we going again and why." Sage asked.  
  
"We're going to see a close friend of my aunt Maggie before she died I promised that when she died that I would go see the lady. So when Yulee's parents died. I promised Mia I would get you all out of her hair for a little while so now we're on our way to Ashton Florida in Aser county." Ryo explained for the third time since take off from Japan.   
  
"Thank you for flying American airlines, please return your seats to an up right position and fasten your seatbelts we are fixing to land." The pilots voice intrupted the boys conversation.  
  
"What does the lady look like?" Kento wanted to know.  
  
"Well here's a picture of the family," Ryo hands Kento a Photo. "She's a widow and is raising a daughter who is our age the funny thing is we share the same birthday."  
Ryo explained "I haven't seen her since I was six she moved here than and haven't heard from them since."  
  
"Wow, Ryo look there's a girl with Whiteblaze" Cye exclaimed.  
  
"Yea that would be Shanda she the second reason we're here. Anubis said that she is the bearer of the armor of the wind." Ryo explained to the group as they went over to the girl.  
  
"Hi you wouldn't happen to be Ryo Sanada" the girl asked Ryo. "I'm Shanda, pleased to meet you." She holds out her hand in greeting.  
Yes I'm Ryo and these are my friends," Ryo shakes her hand and points to a boy with light blue hair wearing an orange t-shirt, "Shanda this is Kento,"   
  
Kento steps out and shakes Shanda's hand "a pleasure to met you Shanda." He say's in greeting "Let me introduce you to my beast friend. This is Cye." Kento points to a brown hair teen wearing a light blue t-shirt.  
  
"Hi Shanda it very nice to met you." Cye says as he shakes her hand "let me introduce you to Rowin" he points to a dark blue haired boy in a dark blue t-shirt.  
  
"Hi nice to met you," Rowin greets Shanda with a handshake "I guess that leaves me to introduce Sage." Rowin points to a blond hair boy wearing a green t-shirt.  
  
Nice to meet you and thank you for allowing to stay at your house for a few weeks" Sage thanked Shanda with a handshake. "It looks like I'm left to introduce the youngest member of are group this is Yulee." Sage ushered a small boy up to Shanda.  
  
"Hello nice to meet you" Yulee said before ducking behind Kento   
  
"What's wrong? Are you shy?" Kento asked the boy.  
  
"No" Yulee answered bravely.  
  
"Ryo it's so good to see you I'm sorry to hear about your aunt Maggie we were good friends." Mrs. Neason told Ryo. "Can I speak with you two for a second before you leave for home?" Before any one could react she pulled Ryo and Shanda into a quit corner "Ryo if any thing happens to me take Shanda and go back to Japan. Shanda Go on and start for home white blaze will take Ryo there." Mrs. Neason told her daughter before shooing her off. Ryo one more thing, you problem don't remember Shanda But she's your sister. The last time you two were together as brother and sister was just after the lion mauled your father. Your aunt Maggie couldn't take both of you so I took her as my daughter you were both four years old so I don't think you remember. She's blocked it out of her memories but she still has nightmares of what happened. Here this is from the ancient he said you would know what to do with it if the need arose to wake the armor of wind. I left all the information that you need to prove what I just told you at my house in an envelope. I leave her in your care. I have also signed the papers that say she can legally live by herself." Mrs. Neason explained.  
  
"Yes I shall take care of her. I hope to see you soon." Ryo told Mrs. Neason. As he mounted White blazes back. "Let's go White blaze."  
  
Ryo and White blazes follow a large white truck with Shanda and the guys in it.  
  
An hour later in the truck Shanda starts a conversation "I hope you guy's don't mind pizza? It all I have had time to buy. Tomorrow we'll go shopping for groceries. Were almost there only a few more minutes," she explains as they pull down a dead end road.  
  
"What took you so long?" Ryo asked from the front porch.  
  
"Hey no fair you took the shortcut" Kento whined.   
  
"Yea. But if I didn't get here ahead you wouldn't have hot supper." Ryo shot back at Kento   
  
"Oh. Ryo you didn't have to make dinner I would have done it." Shanda told him as she climbed out of the truck.  
  
"I know but your mom left me some stuff and told me about this short cut. Go on in and relaxes she left me a map to are rooms also we need to talk could you watch Yulee for us." Ryo asked Shanda as he led the boys into the house.  
  
"Yea sure if you need us we'll be in the back yard. Yulee dinner and then to bed alright." Shanda told the grope.  
  
"Yes Shanda," Yulee said meekly. "I'll see you later guys."  
  
"Yea see you later, when your ready to be tucked in call me I'll be there." Kento told the boy.  
  
"Alright guys this way to our rooms," Ryo told the boys as he led them down a hall. "This is your room Cye."   
Ryo takes them to a large room painted a light blue with a giant salt-water aquarium.  
  
"Cool," Cye exclaimed as he put his stuff down.  
  
  
"Alright then if you don't mind lets go to the next   
room." Ryo pulled the boys out of Cye's room and led them to the room next door. "This is room Kento" Ryo said as he lead them into a bright orange room.  
  
"Nice," Kento grinded   
  
"Yea well we have more to go so come on, more rooms to go" Ryo said impatiently from the door. That would be Yulee's room. This is your room Sage." Ryo says as he leads them into a large green room.  
  
"Nice real nice" Sage said as he walked out the door again.  
  
  
"This is your room Rowin." Ryo stated, as he entered a dark blue room with a telescope in it.  
  
"Well on to the next room Mr. Rush." Rowin said as he leaves the room.  
  
"Alright then this is Sheba and White Blazes room." Ryo leads them in to a room that had a giant cat door that lead to the outside. "Finally this is my room and that is Shanda's room."  
  
"Now how do we tell her I'm her older brother?" Ryo   
questioned the group.  
  
"When did it become we?" Sage said from the door.  
  
"Well have tried sitting down and telling her?" a new voice asked from the door.  
  
"Hello Kaura what lovely news do you have for us tonight?" Rowin asked the voice.  
  
"Oh not much just that Cye you and Kento will be sharing rooms. Sage you and Rowin also will be sharing rooms also. Cale and sekhmet will be sharing one of the rooms and I'll take the other we're here to help you train and get through high school "  
Kaura explained to the group. "One more thing Ryo I would tell your sister tonight why not go tell her and we'll explain the armors. Even better why not go get her.  
  
  
Chiba Duo: Hey this was one of the first fics Mouse wrote and she is sorry if she mess something up or miss spell something…..  
Mouse: Gulp  
Chiba Heero: Forgetting something ::Famous Death glare::  
Mouse: Yep   
Chiba Heero and Duo: Sweatdrop  
Mouse: Who should I pair up with Shanda?   
Chiba Duo and Heero: Anima Fall *,*!   
  
  



	2. Hope

HI it's me sorry about the delay I've had some writer's block and school to get threw so I'm Back now. I turn 18 today. So I decided to give all of you a present.  
  
  
Chiba Dou: Mouse Maxwell Dose not own Ronin Warriors But owns Shanda, Sheba, and Mrs. Nealson" Thank You  
  
  
Ryo left the room and went in search of Shanda. He found her sitting on the porch over looking the surrounding forest.  
  
"Hey Ryo," Shanda greeted him with a smile did you show the boys there rooms? I hope they didn't mind me decorating them."   
  
Ryo nodded his head "They didn't mind you did a great job."  
  
Before he could continue though he noticed that Shanda had fallen asleep.  
  
Well looks as if I'm going to have to wait tell tomorrow he thought to himself as he knelt down and picked Shanda up and carried her to her room he placed her on her bed and brushed her bang from her forehead, before leaving the room.  
  
When Ryo entered the hall he saw the other's looking at him in worry.  
  
"She fell a sleep out side I'll tell her tomorrow." Ryo explained to the boys "When is Kyra going to be here?"he aske Rowen.  
  
Rowen looked at Ryo and grined at him. "She said that she would be back tomorrow after noon. She said something about school."  
  
"We'll then lets get to bed it's going to be a long day." Cye commented from his door "see you in the morning."   
  
Ryo entered his room and layed down on his bed thinking about all that has happened to him from the two battels with tulpa to the death of his mother and father.  
  
In the room next door Shanda twisted and turned entraped in a night mare.   
  
Ryo awok with a star in the room next door there were loud scraems and bangs and then soft wispers as someone calmed her.  
  
Sorry about the cliff hanger but i need to know who should be the one comforting Shanda  
That's all for now I'll try to get some more out later today or as soon as i get some suggestions.   
  
Mouse Maxwell   



End file.
